1. Field
This invention relates generally to the opening of closed containers and more specifically to a device for removing the top end portion of a standard oil filter container.
2. Prior art
Over the years, as the motor vehicle industry has progressed technologically, filter media for lubricating oils used in vehicles, motors has progressed commensurately. Oil filters have become standardized, and as such, are mass produced by a number of different manufacturers and are available for purchase in virtually every retail outlet equipped with automotive products. It has become standard practice, upon changing the oil in a motor vehicle, to also change the oil filter. Because filters are standardized, this usually involves only unscrewing the used filter from a position adjacent the vehicle's engine block and replacing it with a new filter.
A standard oil filter comprises a filter element constructed of a paper-like material, the element being housed in a closed container. The container generally has a cylindrical shape, one end portion being constructed of a relatively heavy material such as steel and the other end portion and cylindrical portion being constructed of a lighter alloy of steel. The end portion constructed of the heavier steel has a threaded aperture drilled through approximately the center thereof, this aperture being the means of both attachment to the engine block and communication with the oil to be filtered.
Until recently, no interest has been expressed in opening the oil filter container to remove the filter element. Rather, once the filter had served its purpose and was no longer usable, the entire filter was discarded into standard trash receptacles. Ultimately, the used filter came to rest in a landfill or garbage dump, where decomposition takes an inordinately long period of time. Also, the used oil left in the filter tends to percolate into the groundwater, which has adverse effects on the environment.
With the advent of increasing environmental awareness, greater interest has been expressed in properly disposing of used oil filters. It seems clear that the metals from which the filter container are constructed are recyclable if properly separated from the paper-like filter. Further, once the container has been removed, the filter element can then be better disposed of by incineration or some other environmentally acceptable means.
However, there currently exists no desirable method or device for opening oil filter containers in order to separate the filter element from the metallic container. Devices and methods are known which have been designed for other purposes and then adapted for this purpose, but each of these falls short of what would be ideal.
An example of prior art devices which have been adapted for the use mentioned above is a standard pipe cutter. This device comprises a generally C-shaped support member having disk-shaped blades attached to either free end which rotate in a direction transverse to the long axis of the pipe or other object to be cut. A screw or similar advancing implement brings the blades closer together as the device is rotated around the object.
While functioning quite well in the context in which it was designed, a standard pipe cutter is not a desirable tool to be used when opening an oil filter. Because of the lightness of the material of which the container portion is constructed, a pipe cutter will not cut through the center of the filter. Rather, the container will collapse much as an aluminum soda pop can is collapsed after use.
Another example of prior art devices which could be adapted for opening sealed oil filter containers is a standard can opener known as a "sidewinder." This device is most commonly used to open cans containing food items or the like. Such cans have a distinct lip about the circumference of each end portion, which lip the "sidewinder" can opener grasps onto to make the appropriate cuts in the can. Because the standard oil filter does not have a lip, as do common food cans, there is little or nothing for the "sidewinder" can opener to grasp. This causes undue slippage of this type of can opener when attempting to use it in the context of opening oil filter containers.
More recently, a type of opener has been developed in which two set points hold the heavier end of the container, while a movable, rotating cutting disk is placed against the container to form a three point system which secures the container. The cutting disk punctures the side of the container near the heavier end. The container is then grasped by the operator and manually rotated to cut the heavier end off of the remainder of the container. While substantially more desirable than either of the prior art devices mentioned, this device also has its disadvantages. Specifically, this device requires that the filter be rotated by hand. This is not only time consuming, dirty, and tedious, but possibly dangerous as well. If any part of the filter slips or if the operator's hands slip, serious cuts could result.
Therefore, it is apparent that a need exists for a device which opens oil filters in a safe and efficient manner and wherein the operator can use the device without having to handle the filter excessively.